Lily and the Doctor
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: After the Ponds departure, the Doctor is left wandering the streets of London alone, in search of a friend. A girl named Lily finds him and wants to help him, little does she know that just by speaking to this man her life will have changed forever.


**I don't usualy write oc's, but I got bored one day and thought 'Hm, what's the Doctor gonna do during the hiatus?' And well, this happened. I hope you like it. Part of this was written before Angels take Manhattan aired so I didn't know what happened to Amy and Rory yet so I just wrote that they're… 'lost' So, no spoilers really.  
Disclaimer: I own Lily. That's it.**

My name is Liliana, and I'm going to tell you about the time  
I travelled with a mad man and his box.

Now, this man wasn't an ordinary man. Far from it in fact, where shall I even begin to explain? Well, maybe with this: He wasn't human. Not that he didn't look human, mind you, he looked like a regular human although his chin was rather large, other than that he looked as human as can be. He wasn't of course. No, he was from a planet by the name of Gallifrey, his species were called 'Time lords' you might be wondering why they were called that, remember that box I mentioned earlier? It could travel through time and space. He called it the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, I believe it was. Now, about my travels with him, where to begin? I suppose the best place to start is always the beginning. The day I met the Doctor.

I was fifteen and I sat under one of the trees at the orphanage, reading my favorite book '_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' _When I was little I used to pretend that I was Harry Potter. I made my own wand and always pretended to be a wizard. I still do that sometimes. My mum and dad died when I a baby, just like his. Though, I don't think they were killed by a dark wizard. Just a house fire. My dad ran out of the house with me in his arms, laid me on the grass and ran back in to save my mum. Neither of them came back out. I've been in the orphanage ever since.

As I was saying, I was reading my book and all of a sudden I saw him. Just wandering the streets. A young looking man, around the age of twenty-six or twenty-seven. He had funny looking hair and a large chin. He looked upset. Upset and lost. Not only lost as in he'd lost his way but also as if he'd lost someone. Like he was looking for his friend. I got up and decided to see if he needed any help. Maybe I could help him find whatever it was he was looking for? He staggered along the streets, looking around. Every so often he'd open his mouth and try to speak, as if he were trying to call out to someone, but no sound ever came out. I walked behind him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Sorry?" He turned to face me.

"Are you lost? You look like you could use some help" I said.

"I-I'm usually the one who helps people. But I'm not lost… Not me. They are though. I need to find them…" His voice broke slightly as he spoke.

"Who do you need to find?"

"A-Amy and Rory. The-the angels. They took them. They're gone and I need to find them" _The angels? Did that mean they went to heavean or something?_ "And River… she's gone to the library. I tried to stop her but she's so stubborn. Wouldn't listen to me…" I decided that he needed help.

"What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor"

"Yeah…? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor" _What kind of name is that?_ "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Liliana. My friends call me Lily. At least, they would if I had any" He smiled sadly.

"I haven't got any friends either. They've all left me… Pleasure to meet you Lily" I smiled.

"You too… Doctor" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the orphanage. "Come with me, you can use the phone at the orphanage"

"Orphanage?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's where I live"

"You're an orphan. So am I… Shame we have such upsetting things in common. But I don't need to use a phone, thank you for the offer"

"Can't we call you a cab to take you home?"

"No, no. My homes over there" He pointed towards the woods. "She's probably waiting for me"

"I… don't understand" I said.

"My home. My TARDIS. She's in the forest, waiting for me"

"Sorry, what's a TARDIS?"

"Ah yes of course, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Would you like to see?"

"Um, okay?"

Miss Adley at the orphanage always tells us never to go anywhere with strangers, but what've I got to lose? She also told us never to talk to strangers but seeing as though I already broke that rule, might as well. After all, he didn't look like a crazy psycho killer, then again… they never do. Well, hopefully I wouldn't get murdered. He smiled, I noticed he had a nice smile (certainly not one a crazy killer would have) and pulled me towards the woods. He led me towards a big blue box that said 'Police public call box' on top.

"You live in there?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" He told me, his smile grew. "Come on, let me show you inside!" He opened the door and pulled me inside. I gasped. It was huge! There was no that all of this could fit inside that police box! I went outside and looked and the box, then I went back inside and looked around. I headed outside again and circled it several times, inspecting it. The Doctor laughed.

"Funny, that's the same thing Vincent van Gogh did when he saw the inside"

"Vincent van- What? How did- When did- Vincent van Gogh?"

"Yes, the painter. It's a time machine you know. And a space ship"

"A… A time machine. You have a time machine" I felt as though I were going to pass out. "Time travel… is impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible Lily. Name a time and place and I'll take you there"

"Any time?" I asked.

"Any time" He stated.

"Any place?"

"Indeed. Just one condition, it has to be amazing"

"The moon" I began. "July 21st 1969. I want to see the giant step for mankind that Neil Armstrong took" He smiled again.

"Excellent choice"

That's how it all started. That's how I became his companion. Together we travelled through time and space, havng a jolly good time too. I never asked about Amy, Rory or River, I knew if he wanted to tell me he would, he never asked how I ended up in an orphanage, not that I minded talking about it, I was too young to remember it anyway. He took me all around the universe, to places I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams.

My name is Liliana, and this is the story about my travels with a man called the Doctor.

**I'm sorry for slipping the Doctor Who in there. I just felt that it needed to be done. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
